Allegretto
by BLaddict
Summary: STYLE DIP BUNNY CREEK!High school has changed many things about the boys,but does that include their sexuality?Crapy sumary.Damien comes back cuz of jealousy probs, stan n kyle r together, craig and tweek push their friendship, kenny starts to feel weird?
1. I

**Hi peoples! This is my first actual South Park fic, so please me nice! There'll be Dip, Style, Bunny, and Creek, but, sorry none right away, I guess this is the kind of prolouge, but either way, I'll add the next chapter tomorrow or the day after, depending if school lets me. Enjoy! ^^**

Fifteen and a beautifully lean young man, Phillip "Pip" Pirrup nervously trudged down the back roads of South Park. The legs of his old, black skinny jeans made small noises as they quickly rubbed together, hoping to get trough the day quickly without another incident. His plain black converses slapped against the pavement with each scared step he took, jumping at each movement, picking up the pace and shifting nervously every time he was forced to stop by a passing car. Long fingers fidgeted with the dark red fabric of his sweater, playing anxiously with the fraying ends of the sleeves. As his light azure eyes shifted worriedly, he clutched the strap of his worn, tan shoulder bag tightly, hoping to make himself as small as possible, to blend into the scenery.

They could be anywhere. Those wretched boys who's horrid antics marred his memory, ruining his childhood and nearly killing him upon more than one occasion. And now that the dreaded first day of being a sophomore back in South Park was here, all of his previous antagonists would return with a vengeance like no other. Spit wads, wet-willies, swirllies, the countless taunts and jabs at his nationality and not to mention the endless beatings. He shivered as the memories played again in his mind, not helping his hesitating feet as they came to crossroads where the back roads ended and there was a long straight away to the high school. The building looked like every other in South Park; large, boxy and painted a hideous shade of purple. He saw a few people streaming in and out of the doors, and waiting in front for the day to begin, high schoolers and teachers alike. There would be so many people. He gulped hard as the memories grew stronger and took a step back behind the building he was currently standing behind. He'd walked the path many times, memorizing every nook and cranny, every dark corner, every hiding place, for an easy escape when the days were too rough. He'd have a way out if he really needed it.

His accent was still slightly present, but as he mumbled to his dark shoes, it was a lot easier to hear, "Oh, come now feet, we can't be late for the first day of school!"

Lifting his head and pushing out his small chest with a deep breath, he forced his shoes to move out of the shadows that protected his form. Wincing like the sun was harming his ivory skin, he covered his eyes to protect them from the glare reflecting off the fresh blanket of snow. Releasing his pent up oxygen, he reluctantly drug his feet towards the gray doors that hid the horrors of teenage drama.

The hallways were empty, his footsteps echoing off the plain white walls. Seeing as he was at least half an hour early, it didn't surprise the blonde, neither did the hideous color scheme. All of the doors were gray, except for the ones that lead to the bathrooms(pink for girls, and blue for the guys), the lockers were a gross shade of mustard and the occasional spray painted saying on the walls such as "Go South Park Bulls!" or "South Park Spirit!" in a disturbingly brown pigment of green.

A heavy sigh escaped his pink lips and he pulled off his brown paperboy hat to run a thin hand through his smooth, shoulder length, blonde locks. He let his tired feet carry him through the unfamiliar hallways, hoping to find his way to the office, as his head fell back in exhaustion. Sleep had been evading him for the past week, when he was first told the '_great_news' and would probably continue to do so for the remainder of the school year. His blue eyes watched the upside down signs above the doors, watching carefully for the bold words 'OFFICE' in that hideous green. Freezing mid-step as it passed overhead, he slowly turned on his heel, successfully turning around without falling. Securing his hat back on his yellow tresses, he wrapped his elegant fingers around the knob and had to give it a good pull in order to open it. He raised a hand in greeting to the middle aged white woman sitting at the desk in front of him, saying pleasantly, "Hello ma'am, my name's Phillip Pirrup, I've come to claim my-"

His words were cut short when Mrs. Lily, according to her desk tag, said in a gruff voice, "Schedule, yeah, yeah, I know all about you Frenchie. Just take the stupid thing and leave me alone." She shoved the paper off her desk without bothering to try and hand it to him and turned to the outdated computer screen in front of her and continued to pretend she was working on something.

Pip bent to pick up the strip of paper and strode out of the room, stopping at the door to say politely, "Thank you, ma'am."

He kept a smile secure on his face until the door shut with a loud _thtch, _leaning against the solid surface, he ran a tired hand over his forehead. He pulled it across his face until it rested upon his pointed chin, holding it there as if he were thinking. His body was aching and he was at his wits end as far as kindness went, how was he supposed to react to bullies and gossipers? He definitely couldn't talk back to them, let alone _fight_ back.

His eyes drifted to the rumpled paper in his hands. He scowled, Phillip had been crossed out with a black pen and 'Pip' was written above it. First period… home room with Mr. Garrison… again? When did class start? Following the little line across the paper to the actual times he saw the numbers 7:50 pop out at him. _Shit_. His head quickly spun to the digital clock that blinked just above his head: _7:35_. They'd be in in a matter of minutes. _Fuck, fuck, double fuck. _With his long legs pumping, he rushed to the nearest hallway with classrooms and saw the numbers 143 on the door closet to him. Scanning the page quickly he saw classroom _376_. _Damnit! _

Turning on his heel, he sped down the hallway to his left and only glanced at the doors he passed until he came to a hallway with the door 372 at the beginning. He heaved a sigh of relief and placed a skinny hand over his pounding heart, glancing at his old, dialog wrist watch. 7:39. Just in time. Dropping his hand to rest on the side of the wall, he let it drag behind him as he took a happy step towards the classrooms.

"Hey, Frenchie. Good to see you back."

The voice caused him to pause mid-step, almost comically, and turn around nervously. Three large teenage boys stood before him, each covered in acne, sweat and chin bristle, sporting cocky grins. The one who had spoken had his black hair in a buzz cut, revealing his large ears that stuck out on the sides of his wide head. A smaller boy to his left had long, light brown hair, pulled into a greasy ponytail on the back of his slim head. The last boy, and the shortest, had hair almost the same color as the second, only it wasn't long enough to tie back, so he let the stringy strands hang down, almost completely covering his eyes.

Smiling as kindly as his over worked mind would let him, he shyly replied, "Well, h-hello, gents! It's quite nice to see you as w-well!"

****

Her shapely legs were clad in hip hugging boot cut jeans, emphasizing her hour glass figure that wore a thick, dark green long sleeve shirt made of soft fabric. The black flats the teenage girl wore padded hard against the cracked concrete, luckily plowed free of snow earlier in the morning. The medium sized shoulder bag that hung precariously on her side swung back and worth with her rushed steps, her long braided pigtails swaying as well. Hands clutched into balls, she broke into a run when the high school came into sight. She glanced at the small digital watch on her wrist and startled several other students when she loudly announced, "Fuck, fuck, FUUUCK! I was supposed to be early! God damn it!"

Pushing past others waiting in front of the school door, quickly apologizing to the shocked crowd from the doorway, she slammed it closed behind her. Looking to her watch again, she heaved a sigh of relief, only 7:38, there was still a couple minutes to get to the office before the loud stream of hormones and drama came poring through the doors. She looked left then right, not knowing which way to go, she let a random number pop into her forever wandering mind. _….37. _

"Left it is." She mumbled to herself before adding, "What a hideous color scheme, it looks like baby shit was used to write the signs, for God's sake."

She looked to the floor and grimaced at the checkered yellow and white tiles. Horrible, horrible taste. Deciding she liked the simple white tiles better, she criss-crossed across the room, jumping from one tile to another, and let a random tune pass her lips in the form of a hum. The burnet had reached a hallway with the sign 384 at the beginning when she heard a noise coming from the next hallway. It sounded like a person. Loud, rude jeers of encouragement and slightly quieter sounds of pain.

"Mother fucker." Maternal instincts kicking into over-drive, she stormed down to the hallway and turned sharply. Not to her surprise, and much to her displeasure, she saw several teenage boys huddled around a feeble looking figure on the ground, kicking and punching at the child's small frame. She couldn't stand it. Such arrogant assholes picking on someone smaller than them just to get a high because their sex lives were in the shitter.

Stamping her foot loudly, they paused in their beating to turn and listen to her say, "Yo, ass wipes, what the fuck are you doing!"

The largest boy with his black hair cut short stepped forward, eyeing her like a piece of meat. he attempted a flirtatious smile, only earning a disgusted one in return, but that did not deter him in the slightest as he said, "Hey babe. Haven't seen you around here before."

Placing an impatient hand on her hip as he drew nearer, clearly showing himself to be over a head taller, she looked up to him with absolute rage and shoved her middle finger in his face, shouting, "Answer the question , ya fuckin' tard!"

His expression fell and he frowned at her, clearly disappointed by her reaction. Stepping a bit closer, he tugged lightly on a pigtail, "Givin' this French faggot a lesson, wanna watch?"

She showed a look of such anger and hatred and disgust that he took a startled step backwards, but she took a menacing one towards him as words came through her gritted teeth, "What kind of selfish, arrogant asshole could ever do such a thing! Or stand around and let it happen!" She stabbed a long finger into his jacket. "You fucking stupid ass, mother fucking PRICKS have no right to do such a DISGUSTING thing to another person!" She jabbed a finger at his firm chest again and she stepped forward further. "If I EVER see you doing something like this again, so help me God, I will hunt you down, you hear me, ya little fucker. I don't want to ever see this again. EVER!"

His face contorted with anger but she stood her ground. Grabbing her smooth hand with his rough one, he yanked it down and twisted it at an odd angle, but she kept her face straight and gave a glare to scare fucking Saddam Hussein. The two still shadowing the curled figure on the ground let out a couple of encouraging obscenities. He leaned down closer and growled out, "What did you say, bitch?"

Hardening her stare, she said slowly like she were talking to a child, only fiercer, "I saaaaid, knock. It. The. Fuck. Off!" Her free hand came up quickly and before he could react, had a hold of his large ear. Letting go of her arm in surprise as long nails dug into his scalp, the now freed hand came up to grab the back of his head and smash his already crooked nose into her knee. Blood splattered her new jeans and the tile floor, but she still slammed her foot into his stomach, sending him flat on his ass. Stalking over, she stood above him and said, "I fucking. HATE. Bully's!" she brought her foot hard down on the boys chest, causing him to cough violently. Slamming it down on him again, stomach this time, she yelled loudly, "I hate God damn pricks like you!"

She stared for a second at the groaning boy on the ground, feeling the adrenaline pumping through her veins. Reminded of the other boys when she heard one whisper, "Shit man, we gotta get outa here!" she turned fast enough to scare them into a frozen pose. Moving quickly, she frightened them into the wall. Both were almost a head high then her, but they cowered under her glare. Pointing a menacing finger at both of them, she stared at them like misbehaving children. She heard the bell ring to open the doors and grabbed both by the ears. Throwing them into the main hallway as people could be heard flooding in, she turned, walked past the half-conscious jock still on the floor, giving it a firm kick in the side, and to the small frame still curled up against the wall.

Seeing their body tense when her hard steps approached, she dropped down on her knees and placed a gentle hand on their shoulder. Gently pulling the persons head onto her lap so she could see their face, she was stuck between a feminine boy or a beautiful girl. Deciding it didn't matter, she pulled the bruised frame further up so she could cradle them for a moment to say, "Don't worry honey, I'm just here to help."

Reaching down and picking up the tattered hat the lay on the ground, she placed it gently on her own head, and slowly turned to put their battered body on her back. She felt their ragged breaths against her neck, hair tickling her cheek as they leaned into the warmth of her back. She smiled slightly at the action but it quickly vanished when she saw all of the people gathered at the end of the hallway, watching her like some kind of freak. She glared at them and their glances quickly turned away, like they weren't waiting to go down the hallway to get to class. People were mumbling and most likely saying something offensive, but that didn't matter at the moment. Standing swiftly, she stepped into the buzzing crowd with a "What are you lookin' at?" and the person's eyes flicked open. Their voice was muffled against her hair but she heard them clearly enough to distinguish that it was a boy and he had said, "W-who are y-you…?"

Laughing softly, if just to brighten the situation a bit, she answered, "Just call me Megan."

He could feel the stares against the sore muscles of his back, not only judging him, but this 'Megan' person that was carrying him. Why had she helped him? Did she know of his reputation? Or how often that kind of thing happened? Pip sighed out slowly through his mouth, moving hairs so that his chapped lips were met with skin, but he was too tired to care. Taking a deep breath through his nose, he was greeted by the scent of lavender and vanilla, a pleasantly soothing smell. He buried his face deeper in the masses of hair he had found himself in, welcoming the calming feeling that accompanied it. Her body swayed methodically, a smooth movement every step she took. The maneuver rocking him back and forth softly, lulling his mind into a blissful state of white noise.

* * *

**I know you might be thinking "What the hell dude! What is she doing to Pip and where's Damien! DX" but I just want to inform you that Megan is not hitting on Pip! She's the motherly mentor kinda person, and seeing as she was meant to be me(cuz I thought it'd be fun), she'll prolly just get another OC person to make out with or something.**

**Please reveiw! They're very much appreciated! ^^**


	2. II

**Yeah, so school doesn't like me, but since its so snowy out, I have no school tomorrow! ^^**

**I didn't get any reveiws for the last chapter, so I'm shooting for atleast 5 before the next one is posted!**

* * *

Megan leaned against the bright blue walls that formed the nurses office, running a tired hand through her blonde bangs. The boy, Pip according to the bitch of secretary, was now sleeping deeply, his breathing slow and relaxed. She was glad he was able to chill, especially after taking such a beating…

_Cautiously removing her hand and from his thin thigh, she gave the office door a tug, successfully yanking the heavy door open with little interruption in the boys fretful slumber. The woman at the desk in front of her looked around the computer screen she was staring into and gave her a bored glance. Shrugging off the battered boy like he was less than a dog, she stayed put in her seat and didn't bother to say a word. Megan's brows came together hard, enraged by the middle-aged woman's reaction. Storming up to the desk noisily, she gave a loud ahem and was answered with a rude, "What."_

_Her face set in a firm scowl, Megan said just as rude, "Listen lady, unless you're going to get your lazy ass outa that chair, I suggest you stop bein such a bitch and tell me where the nurses's office is!"_

_Unfazed by her fowl language, Mrs. Lily pointed over her shoulder to an open doorway through which she could see a yellow and white styled counter that matched the floors. The two females stared each other down for several moments until the older one blew and popped a large bubble with her mint gum and turned away. _

_Had she not had an injured boy on her back, Megan would have thrown her head back confidently and walked away proudly. Seeing as she did, she stuck with slowly turning, still keeping her head high, and taking calm steps towards the doorway. His breath was shallow against her neck, sending goose bumps up her spine, but she resisted the urge to shake them off as she stepped into the blindingly blue room. _

_The room was decorated sparingly; two small hospital style beds pushed up against the right wall, the wall in front of her was counter tops and cabinets in that hideous color combo and the left wall had an empty desk with the name tag Ms. Lily. Raising a brow at the name, the burnet lowered the small boy onto the crisp white sheets, not bothering to try and cover him. _

_Stepping outside of the room briefly, she held onto the door frame as she directed a simple question towards the secretary, "Nurse?"_

_Mrs. Lily turned to give her a bland look and pointed at the door on her right that read TEACHERS LOUNGE in the familiar brown-green. Nodding as the gray haired woman turned away she strode up to the door with a determined look. Knocking her knuckles against the metal in three short raps, she listened closely as she heard several people moving around inside. The door cracked open a bit and two black eyes peered out at her. "What!" The voice was so harsh she couldn't distinguish a gender._

_Giving her a curious look, Megan raised her finger at the dark figure, "You the nurse?"_

_The eyes glared back at her and answered, "Yeah! What of it!"_

_It sounded like the bitch at the front desk. Maybe a sister? "There's a kid who got beat up, you think you could, I dunno….fix him?"_

_She squinted her dark eyes at her and asked, "Who is it?"_

_Shrugging, she replied, "I dunno, a really pretty boy with shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes. He's about this tall," She put a hand about three inches above her own head. "And he's really thin. You know 'im?"_

_Ms. Lily held a far away look in her black orbs as she sorted through her file cabinets of memories, "Sounds familiar…"_

"_That weird French kid!" Someone from the inside piped in._

"_Huh?" There was a moment of silence as a cabinet in her head got jammed and wouldn't budge._

"_Pip." The first Miss Lily finally added, dropping some oil onto the rails, letting her find that one file._

"_Oh yeah! That kid!" She looked almost surprised but once again returned to a look of indifference as she continued, "Okay, whatever." And the heavy door was slammed in her face._

_She stumbled back in surprise, but quickly regained herself to flip off the teachers who were laughing loudly and yell back, "Fuck you, you jerks!"_

_Storming past the undaunted secretary, she fumed obscenities under her breath. Her white and gray sharpied converse came to a sudden stop in the door way when she saw Pip stirring uncomfortably in the bed. Hurrying towards him worriedly, her inner mother taking over her anger, Megan's concerned hand came to rest on his bruised forehead and partially over his swollen eyes as he attempted to sit up._

_Whispering in a kind voice, she could see him visibly relax, "Don't worry honey, you're in the nurses office. The bully's are gone," She saw him tense up again and felt him try to open his eyes against her hand. "There's no one else here. I want you to stay right here, okay?"_

_He nodded slowly. Using her other hand to place his thin arm over his eyes, she slowly removed her own and walked to the cabinets. Humming lightly, she opened the first cabinet and grabbed the cotton swabs and gauze that were on the shelf. The next cabinet had hydrogen peroxide and Neosporin and the one after had different sizes of band aids and she snatched several sizes._

_Turning quickly with her arms over loaded with medical supplies, she saw the blonde attempt to sit up and quickly rushed to his side, dropping the stuff carelessly on the floor. Placing a gentle hand on his small chest and the other behind his head, she said, "Jeez, I told you to stay put!"_

_She helped him rise so that he sat up right and he placed a hand to his own forehead as his body slumped forward. Mumbling almost to himself, he apologized, "Terribly sorry, it's just if I stay laying down I'll fall asleep and miss much too much of class."_

_Her hand came down on his shoulder gently as she said firmly, "I don't give two shits about class at the moment, okay? It's the first day of school, there's nothing important happening, we won't miss a thing." The blonde nodded in silent agreement. "Now just relax a little, you need to have those cleaned out and bandaged, you look like shit, dude."_

_He chuckled at her brash nature and nodded once again. She bent down and picked up the peroxide and swabs, and started by saying, "The chick at the front desk said your name was Pip, but I figured I should ask you first."_

_He was kind of surprised at the kindness she was showing him, but he welcomed it happily and replied, "Well actually, my name is Phillip Pirrup, but the other children call me 'Pip' because they hate me."_

_She looked at him surprised, "Well shit dude, what should I call you then? 'Phillip'," She said it a funny voice. "Is just to formal! And I'm NOT calling you Pip if that's how people tease you!"_

"_Oh it's quite all right!" He waved his hands in dismissal. "I've grown quite fond of the name, besides they call me 'Frenchie'," He shuddered like he severely hated the term. "if they really don't like me."_

_Giving him a slightly doubtful look, she lifted the hat that had been resting on her head and placed it on his own. "Mmmkay, but if it starts to bug you, let me know, kay?" He nods. "Good, now you're gonna have to tell me where they hit you so I can help bandage it."_

_Adjusting his hat once again, finding it to be a bit stretched, he attempted to get up as he said, "Oh, it's quite alright, I can do it myself, you just get to class."_

_She scoffed at him and placed a firm hand on his shoulder, making him wince, and nodded in confirmation, "See, I barely touch you and it hurts, how are you supposed to do anything if it hurts just that much?"_

_Looking down in what seemed to be shame, his feet swung back and forth childishly. "I suppose so…"_

"_Good, now look up so I can get your face." He lifted his face and she pulled off his hat. Pulling a hair tie off one of her braids, she handed it to him and said calmly, gesturing towards his blonde locks, "Tie it back." _

_Mumbling a few fucks here and a couple shits there, he managed to pull his hair into a low ponytail. He leaned back and prepared for the sting of the cleansing medicine._

Almost three hours had passed and he had fallen asleep not twenty minutes ago. Megan knew she should get to class, but this boy tugged at her heart strings with his tragically happy attitude, her conscience would be fogged by the thought of him alone, another predator waiting to pounce.

She leaned back in the plastic chair that she had moved from next to the door to the foot of Pip's bed, facing away from the boy. Puffing out her cheeks in frustration, her arms rested behind the back of the chair, stretching her aching muscles. As skinny as he was, she wasn't all that fit and it took it's toll on her shoulders. She rolled her neck and let out a sigh.

Her head fell back as she heard the sheets shuffling. An upside-down Pip was crawling towards her with a slightly worried look on his face. The burnet turned in her seat so she was sitting backwards, and said, "Aren't you supposed to be resting?"

He answered her with a question, "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"Touché."

The blonde rested his head on his hands, placing his face about half a foot from where she was relaxing. His eyes flicked across her face in search of any sign of hate or disgust or fear, like so many of the other children. He opened his mouth to ask a question but she beat him to it, "What grade are you in?"

"10th. What about you?""Pffff, you suck, I'm in 11th," She reached over and picked up a bit of his blonde hair, twirled it around her finger. "It would have been awesome to hang out with you. But as far as I can tell, there's a fifty-fifty chance of us having the same lunch, right?"

He leaned into her touch a bit, the kindness almost surreal, and started to say, "Yeah, I would love to-" The room suddenly grew hot and he stopped. They both sat up and Megan said sarcastically, "Jesus Christ, are those idiots messing with the heater? I'm fryin' like a chicken in row boat over here!"

Through the window they could see gray clouds roll in over head and the room darkened. A deep voice echoed loudly around them, "What the fuck do you think you're doing!"

The burnet sprung out her seat, the chair falling to the ground in a loud clatter. The sheets on the bed fell off as Pip scrambled to sit up. He leaned into her back as shadows began to swirl around them. She spread her arms out to her sides, as if to protect the cowering figure behind her. The voice again boomed, "Stop!"

"Then you knock it the fuck off!" She yelled as loud as her frightened voice would allow.

Shadows dissipated but the clouds outside still lingered, leaving the room dark and still boiling. Her blue-green eyes searched every corner of the room, seeking out where the voice had come from. Two reds dots stared at her from the far corner and she stared right back. The blonde latched onto her shoulders in fright as a dark figure stepped out from the even darker corner. Ruby eyes looked at her determined face curiously and she raised an eyebrow at the person, saying loudly, "What do you want!"

A grin of razor sharp pearly whites shined from behind the shadows. An all black converse stepped out, as did a head of pure ebony, as the sultry voice said lowly, "Pip, of course."

Azure eyes peeked tentatively over her shoulder as he whispered., uncertain, "Damien…?"

She tossed a look back at him and stage whispered, "You know this guy?"

His head slowly moved up, then down. Not moments afterwards, Damien's form snaked towards them like a winding, black ooze. Crimson eyes loomed over their startled faces as he muttered huskily, "Glad you remember, Pippers."

The blackness wrapped around them and squeezed. Both let out a startled screech as it strangled them tighter, when all of the sudden, she could no longer feel his lithe form pressed against her back. It slowly loosened a bit, and as if it never happened, the darkness was gone from the room and the clouds that had lingered outside rolled on.

Stumbling forward, startled, she pin wheeled her arms to stay standing. With arms spread like a dork, she looked around the room curiously. They fell quickly and flung up again in her frustration as she said loudly, "Well…. Shit!"

* * *

**I hope you guys like it! Please reveiw and I'll try to get the next chapter in the next day or so!**


End file.
